White Knight
by Tinowenn
Summary: Day 10, and everything is fine except for the fact that I'm living with a bomb and Zen has scary prophetic visions... [Mainly as a writing exercise to me, I wrote what happens at the climax of day 10 (good ending) from MC's point of view. Feel free to leave a review :)] [Most of the dialogue is from the game and they have all rights to it.]
1. Part One

I put down my phone and stared at the wall. Even though I assured everyone I was fine and they shouldn't worry too much, my heart was quietly pounding.

I can't believe there's a bomb in here. Why am I even here? If I can plan a party from my phone, why am I stuck in Rika's apartment? I suppose V and Seven would say it's for my safety—with Unkown bringing me here. But isn't it also a safety concern that I'm living with a bomb?!

I took a deep breath in hopes of calming my mind and heart.

If I think about it from their point of view, Seven was sure no one can get into the system. He is one of the best, if not the best hacker in the world, according to what Zen told me. On top of that, V was fine with the love of his life living here—that's how confident they were. But it seems Seven has found his match…

I needed something to drink. It was a chilly day so I went to the kitchen and put some water to boil. Some tea should help me relax. I looked out the kitchen window, which offered a good view of the city. Following the movement of late afternoon traffic, my thoughts wandered to Zen. To what he said in the chat this morning, and his panicked call last night… it's been freaking me out. I'm usually a skeptic, but when it's coming from someone you love, and who loves you and would have no reason to lie—it's quite scary. I wonder where he disappeared off to after leaving the chat room.

My phone buzzed, and I went back to the desk to get it. It might be Zen or Seven with some news. I opened it—an email. I sighed and tossed it down on the chair. Of course it's an email.

It was in that exact moment everything went to hell.

Shattered glass flew into the room. Arms shielding my face and eyes screwed shut, I heard boots crunching toward me. "You're busy with the party?" A male's soft voice asked casually, as if he hadn't just broken in through the window. I uncovered my face and looked at him, my heart hammering.

White hair, just like Zen had seen in his dream. White, but the ends had a pinkish hue. Piercing blue eyes of an almost unnatural color, surrounded by black eyeliner. A black mask covered his face, and there was a large tattoo of an eye on his right shoulder.

"You want to scream?" He asked in an unnervingly serene voice. "Shh. I'll just force you to shut up so you'd better be quiet."

With my heart in my throat I had no inclination to scream in the first place. In a quiet, wavering voice I asked him the first thing one should as an uninvited guest that breaks in through your window. "Who are you?"

"Oh...I get that you want to see my face, but if you come closer, you'll step on glass."

I looked down at my feet. Inches separated my socks from the glass. "How did you…"

"Get in here? This was the only way to avoid the thermal sensors and the security cameras."

Looking at him, I realized I was in a corner. Curse this place. I moved forward a bit, the feeling of being trapped sending alarms off in my head. My legs would barely move, even though I was all adrenaline. Dammit.

"Wait let me come to you." He crossed over the rest of the glass easily, and was now merely a foot away. Slightly taller than me and much better built, there was no way I could physically fight him and win.

"What do you want?" I inched away, until I felt the first glass shard at my feet. He looked at me like a cat looked at its prey: intently, curiously, but also with laziness, knowing that I'm powerless.

"I'm from paradise. You don't know this, but you were invited too. From the moment you installed that mysterious app." Even from under his mask I could see him smile. Never have I seen something more more terrifying. He continued in his lilting voice, "I know it took some time for me to come to you. Now let's go to Magenta!"He grabbed my arm, but I kept my feet planted. I looked into his eyes, as if they'd tell me something. This guy was definitely off, insane even.

"You look scared," he crooned, "But don't worry too much. I won't hurt you. I was ordered to bring you alive. So...don't fight back." He squeezed my arm as if to prove I couldn't fight back, even if I wanted to.

"Why should I go with you?" I needed time, maybe help was on the way. I hoped he didn't realize I was stalling.

He shifted his weight and took a deep breath. Was he annoyed? My heart skipped a beat. The last thing I wanted to do was to annoy a potentially insane kidnapper, especially since the only thing stopping him from hurting me are his orders.

"Because I'm a generous person who will take you to paradise. I'll need days to explain the all the good things about paradise. Endless parties, overflowing love, joy without pain."

Not surprisingly, I doubted him, but of course I kept my mouth shut.

"Reality is ugly," he continued, "There is nothing good about this world. I'll save you. You won't get hurt if you listen to me." He put his other hand on my head and I fought the urge to flinch at his touch. "I'm sure you must have heard strange things ever since you entered the RFA. What a pity..."

He tilted my head examining me, grabbing my chin and keeping me from moving. I didn't look away from his gaze, trying to fight the terror coursing through my veins. If this was going to be my end, I didn't want to be a coward.

He chuckled. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're scared." He laughed louder. "I think I'm going to like having you with us."

Before I could think of the implications of what he'd said, the doorbell rang. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? You invited someone? I wonder who it is. Maybe Luciel Choi? Since he's the only one who knows this place." Eyes fixed on the door, his demeanor had changed into a deadly calm. He didn't move or try to escape as the door began shaking.

"How do you know Seven?" He seemed to have some strong hatred for him. Just what exactly was the relationship between Seven and him?

He tore his gaze from the door and looked at me. "Of course I know him. Since…" Beeping sounds came from the door. "Oh no, someone seems to know the door password." With the kidnapper's hand still holding my face, I tried my best to look toward the door as it burst open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white hair and a black shirt. Zen!

The teapot let out a shrill whistle.

"Shush are you hurt?" He was catching his breath, almost as if he had run up all fourteen flights of stairs. I tried to fully turn my head toward him, but couldn't. "I'm fine." I forced out the words quietly. I looked at the intruder again, his eyes were set on Zen and I could see his hidden smile. "My, my, what a surprise."

Zen glared daggers at the intruder from where he stood on the other side of the glass. "I...I don't know who you are, but let go of her."

The kidnapper cackled, his head back, Zen's demand apparently being the funniest thing in the world. His laugh cut short and I was whirled around hard. My back hitting his chest, I barely took a breath before his arm cradled my neck in a chokehold. I looked at Zen, my eyes wide. His brows furrowed, his angry red eyes darting between me and the kidnapper.

The kidnapper pulled down his mask. "No."


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Zen swore colorfully. "If you don't, I'll have to use force to protect my girl." He made a start toward us but was stopped by the kidnapper holding an object out in front of us.

"You really are a riot," he laughed. "You move a single inch, and you see this switch here? I'll press it. If I do...the whole place will BLOW UP!" He paused to look at Zen's frozen face before finishing in a sing-song voice, "and go to ashes…"

I could feel Zen struggling. To move or to stay still? Was he serious or was he bluffing?

"I already have Luciel's device figured out. It did take some time though. But, installing a bomb in a house where a woman lives on her own? What is wrong with everyone in the RFA?"

From the look in Zen's eyes I knew he agreed—and was sorry he didn't know sooner. "What do you want? From her, from us?"

"To escape this place safely with RFA's precious party planner." He caressed my cheek with his hand, knowing how much it would rile up Zen. I could barely breathe. "Of course I'll take all of the members away soon." Zen tightened his fists, and I swore I saw droplets of blood emerging. The kidnapper noticed—or knew—that Zen was on the edge of snapping and mocked, "Ah ah ahh, not so fast. If you don't want me to activate the bomb, you'd better stay still. Just watch as I take 'your girl' and disappear."

I could feel his anger from here as he yelled, "Damn! Where did you come from? What do you want?! Are you the one that brought her here?"

The kidnapper only laughed, his chest reverberating against my back. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to act. I looked at Zen, and our eyes met for a few seconds, full of so many words. He gave me an imperceptible nod, and I struck.

I elbowed the kidnapper, taking him by surprise, and his arm loosened from my neck just enough to let me to get my teeth on him. I bit down on his hand, hard enough for him to feel all my fear and anger. Anger at hurting me and my friends. At hurting Zen.

"Ow! What are you doing? Let go!" I kept my jaw clenched, drawing blood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zen blur toward us, delivering a strong punch to the kidnapper's face, forcing him to drop the switch. Zen kicked the switch away from him and grabbed my arm. "Come on!"

I let go of our enemy's arm and let Zen take me. He picked me up over the shattered glass, adrenaline making the feat look as easy as picking up a small cat.

"I'll activate the bomb!" He yelled, but we were already out the door, running down the stairs. I didn't care that I had no shoes on. Getting away from the kidnapper and the bomb was all that mattered. My legs were still shaky, but I managed to keep going without falling over myself. Finally, we made it to the bottom of the long staircase. Between hurried breaths Zen said, "I'm so sorry for being late. Hold on tight, we're going to run. Just trust me and run!"

Holding onto his hand, I ran harder than I ever had before. After all this is over, I promised, I'm going to start exercising. We ran across the street to a black motorcycle I presumed was his. Zen looked back at the apartment, and I did too. No sign of the kidnapper. "Put this on babe." I put on the black helmet and sat behind Zen, who was helmet-less. "Hold on."

I had no problem doing that. He revved the engine and pulled away from the curb and into the tired evening traffic. The sun was low, casting an orange glow on the city. Zen's hair had turned into a golden flame in the light, rippling wildly around his face as he weaved through traffic.

Safe.

I was safe.

I finally took a deep breath, savoring the feeling, almost as if I hadn't been breathing for the past hour. I held onto Zen's torso tighter, resting my head against his back. I was so happy he came for me. So happy that we both got away safely.


	3. Part Three - The Final Part

After some time, when the sun was even lower on the horizon, we slowed down and stopped. "Ahreum we're here." I still clung to his back, even as he sat up. Not being able to turn around he said, "Babe I know I'm overwhelmingly beautiful but we have to get inside, meaning you have to let go. C'mon." His tone was playful as he tugged at my hands to free himself.

I smiled into his shirt at his lame joke, but I listened. Now that the adrenaline was gone, I could feel the pain in my feet, and my arm where the kidnapper held me. I felt sore all over.

"Zen…" My eyes filled with tears and I looked up at him. "Thank you." My voice cracked.

"Ahreum," he lifted my chin up gently, looking into my hazel eyes with his red ones, "Don't you think for one second I would have left you to that psycho."

I need to remember to tell Jaehee that she was right about Zen's eyes.

"My feet hurt, I can't walk as fast as you. I'll be at the door in a bit."

"No you won't," and with that he swooped me up into his arms and carried me to the door. Balancing me in his arms he managed to unlock the door, and we went in. I reached over his shoulder and flicked the light switch, illuminating the living room. It was just as I remembered from that one precious day that seemed so long ago, all warm and light colors. Zen put me down on the couch in the center of the room, and rushed over to lock the door and close the windows in every room.

I watched him peek between the window blinds. "Do you think he'll try to find us?"

"I don't know. He might. I need to call Jumin to get some guards over here and let him know you're safe. If you're up to it, message the others, they must be worried sick. I'm going to make you some tea."

"Actually, can I have a cup of water first?"

"Of course." He disappeared into the kitchen. I pulled off my socks and looked at my feet. Red with some scrapes, and really sore but otherwise fine. Some lotion and rest should help. I grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and held it against my chest. I didn't even have my phone on me, it was probably still in the apartment, or with the kidnapper now.

I took a deep breath, squeezing the pillow as fear took a hold of my heart. I heard Zen's hurried talking with Jumin. Why me? Out of everyone in the RFA, why was I singled out? I had just joined. Why wouldn't he go after someone more integral in the group? If he was truly after the information in the apartment, why did he want to take me? And more importantly, was he still after me?

I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the kidnapper smiling down at me. So I stared at my reflection in the black TV screen.

Zen's voice grew louder as he came back. I watched his reflection come over to me. He thanked Jumin and hung up. "A cup of water, as you ordered ma'am."

I gave him a small smile and gulped down the water.

"I talked to Jumin and he should be sending people over." He plopped down next to me, close, but not too close, as if he was nervous to touch me all of a sudden. "You know you look incredibly cute right now, right?"

"Thanks, I always try to look my best just in case someone come to kidnap me."

"Oh...uhm I'm sorry if I was…," he coughed. "I also got you a chocolate bar. You should eat it, it might help."

"Alright, thanks.I didn't mean anything by what I said, I was just trying to be funny, but I guess that didn't really work out." I bit into it and looked at him and smiled.

"That's a relief, I thought I had already said something wrong. But I'm glad you're eating something." He leaned back against the couch and let out a huge breath. I looked at his profile as he stared at the ceiling, hair hanging around his face, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "It's finally over. Just forget about what happened today, okay?"

I huffed. "I really wish I could but I don't think I can. I keep seeing him...feeling him."

Zen shot up. "He didn't touch you in anyway before I came did he?"

I shook my head, and the hellish fury dissipated from his eyes. We sat in silence for a bit before he asked, "Will it help...will it be ok... if I hold you?"

Still curled around my pillow, I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I put my face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. "I'm so glad you came. If you hadn't…"

"Shh don't think about that. Of course I came. I'm just doing what I have to do as someone who cherishes. Please trust me...I'll protect you so that nothing like that ever happens again. If it's okay with you, you can continue living here from now on." I didn't say anything to that, just closed my eyes as he stroked my hair, as if trying to erase the kidnapper's touch.

A few minutes later, he whispered—more like breathed— so quietly I almost couldn't hear him say, "I'm nervous that I'll lose you."

"I won't leave you." My heart was tight in my chest. I've wished for so long to hear words like those. But coming from Zen, it was incredible. I had liked him pretty early on, wishfully thinking that he liked me too as I idled around Rika's apartment.

He squeezed me. "If you disappeared, I'd quit the RFA to look for you. Even if I have to go to powerful people like Jumin and beg...I'll ask them to help me find you. I realized this after watching you today. My ego or beliefs don't matter in protecting someone."

"That's not like you." The words were quiet, and my heart was in my throat.

"It's not right? But I can't imagine my life without you now. It's funny...we haven't known each other for a long time. But the feelings I have for you are so special and important. I'm so glad you're here with me. About my future...my beliefs...my jealousy towards Jumin...and even my family who I didn't talk to for a long time. I could see all those issues with a straight perspective thanks to your advice and encouragement."

I turned to face him, surprise clear as day on my face, and he continued, "I know where I am, and where I have to go. You won't know even if I explain it. Your small words all piled up and gave me so much strength! Your messages held power, please know that. I'm sorry if I'm getting too ahead of myself. But I want to tell you this. I want to let you know what my feelings toward you mean."

He buried me in his chest as he wrapped me in his embrace, and his heart was hammering about as hard as my own. I wondered if he could feel it. I didn't know...didn't dare imagine he could feel this way about me. I had brushed off all his flirting as typical behavior for someone like him, not wanting to believe it was sincere so I wouldn't get disappointed. Even though I fell harder and harder as time passed, I didn't admit it to myself until the day I came to his apartment to cheer him up about the injury and stupid Echo Girl. The night we sat on the roof together and stared at the stars.

"I love you. I love you and only you. Even if we didn't spend a long time together...even if we just met today...I know that my feelings are true. I love you with my heart. You are...more beautiful than anyone in this world. Please don't turn your eyes away and accept my heart."

"I...Zen…" The surprise and joy in my voice and my eyes as I pulled away to look at him was mirrored as a relieved smile from Zen.

"You don't need to say more." He whispered before leaning in and kissing me. I felt like my lips were on fire, and I never wanted that feeling to stop.

He pulled away, putting his forehead against mine. "We can talk about this later. Just be honest with me, and tell me you share my feelings too."

"Zen, of course I do." My heart was still hammering, and my breathing was heavy as I tried to bring myself back down to earth.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. For now, this is enough. I'm just so grateful that I can be with you like this. Don't go anywhere...Stay here so that I can protect you, my love."

"I love you Zen."


End file.
